


A Night Out

by bilesobrien



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, chats up girl?????, drunk reid, reid gets drunk?, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilesobrien/pseuds/bilesobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgan and Emily drag Reid to a bar, does the night end different than everyone expects?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

This case had been a bad one. The Unsub had killed too many people in a very short time period, things got worse once we figured out that the Unsub had a partner. Luckily though, it wasn't fast until both started devolving and making rookie mistakes and we caught them before they killed a young girl and her son.

It was around nine o' clock by the time we had finished up in the police station and got in the SUV. Prentiss and Reid were in the one I was driving. Emily and I were trying to convince Reid to go to the hotel bar/club to celebrate and relax but, as usual, he was having none of it.

"What part of being in an overcrowded, warm room with obnoxiously loud music play is 'relaxing'?" he said, leaning his head on the back of the seat.

"It'll be fun," Emily said, "No, it wont," he mumbled. I smirked, you know you've won an argument with Pretty Boy when he starts pouting.

A few minutes later I pulled up outside the hotel and with a little convincing, okay more like begging, Reid came along. We pooled into a booth in the back and ordered a round of beers.

Reid's POV

I leaned back on the cushy fabric of the booth and sighed, _how did always managed to get dragged to these places?_ , he thought wryly. Morgan and Emily got engrossed in some conversation about something I didn't know anything about, it didn't happen regularly but when it did I hated it, so I'm not that up-to-date with the latest pop culture or reality program, I have more important facts wandering around in my brain.

So, as they chatted idly, I sat there bored and frustrated at how my 'relaxing' even was going to play out. This was by far one of the worst night outs I've been on, and thanks to Morgan, I have a lot of experience in this. I didn't realise how many sips of my beer I had taken until my second bottle was finished and I had a nice buzz. Neither Morgan or Prentiss noticed as they still weren't conversing with me so I continued to sip away, waiting for this horrible evening to end.

Morgan's POV

When Emily left to go to the bathroom I didn't expect her to come back, she'd probably meet some guy on the way back and get caught up. I looked over at the oddly silent Reid and tried to start a conversation.

"Hey pretty boy," I said as I glanced at the four empty beer bottles in front of him, "having fun?"

He glowered at me, "Do I look like I'm having _fun_?" he asked with a slight slur. I smirked at him,

"Are you drunk?" I asked, astonished. I've never seen Reid drunk before. I had to say I was excited to find out what kind of drunk he was. Angry, Depressed, Sleepy, or Fun. From the way he is looking at me I'd say angry.

"Pshh, I'm not drunk!" he defended, "and please by all means go find some girl," he said taking a swig of his beer, "or guy," he muttered as an afterthought. I decided to ignore that last comment.

"Nah, I'm more interested in getting you a girl," he shot me a wary glance, "or guy," he glared.

"I am perfectly capable of getting myself a girl," he slurred.

"Oh really?" I asked, "why don't you?" I was surprised at his reaction.

"Fine I will," he said as he looked out at the crowd of girls and guy dancing. After a while I got tired of waiting, "well? Are you gonna or not?" I asked impatiently.

His head shot back to me, "Fine, you pick!" he said signalling to the ever growing crowd. I scanned the crowd looking for the hottest girl I could find, _if Reid wanted to pick up a girl I might as well pick a good looking one_ , I thought to myself. Finally my gaze landed on a slender brunette that was standing at the bar. Her chestnut hair was in loose curls ending at the small of her back. She was wearing a lavender dress that showed off her figure and heels that made her tanned legs look like her they went on forever. This was the kind of girl I'd usually hit on, but I'm guessing Reid likes a challenge.

I glanced at Reid, with the new haircut, I got to admit, he didn't look half bad. It's all short and clean cut at the back, but it's still a mess on top, however Garcia had hold me that that is now 'all the go' and this is one of the rare moments he isn't wearing a sweater vest or cardigan, he's wearing a plain, light blue shirt and navy striped tie, along with plain black pants and probably his converse since the kid barely took them off. Reid might have a chance.. a _slight_ chance, but a chance none the less.

I grinned at him and pointed at the girl. He followed the direction of my finger and raised his eyebrows when he saw who I was talking about. He wasn't very discreet in checking her out, thoroughly, which isn't very Reid-ish. He nodded a little to himself before finishing his bear and standing up.

"You're really going to talk to her?" I asked. I figured he'd just back out and go back to pouting. He smirked at me,

"You under estimate me Morgan," he said, before casually walking thought the crowd and up to the girl.

Prentiss' POV

I was slowly getting more and more bored with the guy I was dancing with, he hadn't made his move yet and I was getting annoyed. I saw Reid pass us on the floor and that immediately peeked my interest. I ditched the guy I was dancing with and went over to Morgan to see that he had his gaze focused on Reid,

"What's Reid doing?" I asked as I followed his gaze and sat down.

"Chatting up a girl," he replied eyes not leaving the boy genius. I turned to watch the scene play out.

Reid walked up to the girl in question and quickly got her attention. I watched as he said something to her, she looked uninterested and looked away before he was done. This didn't seem to damper his mood. He said something again and I saw the corner of the girl's lip turn up, but she continued to look forward. It was obvious that she had her full attention on what he was saying but I'm guessing she was trying to look nonchalant, well that wasn't going to with the young profiler.

After a minute of the young doctor's story, speech or rant, she broke out in a smile, accompanied by a short laugh. She looked at Reid and held out her hand, to our surprise he shook it, introducing himself. With a small smirk she started saying something to Reid. He seemed caught off by the question and laughed turning his head to the front. Mystery girl grinned at his reaction and replied to whatever he said said as a follow up.

After a few more minutes of Reid flirting and making the woman laugh and vise versa, she narrowed her eyes at something he said. At first I thoughts he said something wrong and I was going to reprimand him for it but then she bit her lip in, what looks like consideration. She looked up at Reid and said something. Reid pulled out a pen. I smiled, our resident genius is getting her number. She wrote something on a napkin and handed it to him. She then got up and walked out, not before stroking Reid's arm and smiling at him. Reid's eyes followed her movements until she walked out of the door.

Reid got up and walked over to us grinning ear to ear and slammed the folded napkin on the table in front of Morgan, who moved to make room for him.

"Since when do you get girl's numbers Reid?" I asked, still confused over the sudden burst of confidence.

Morgan, who was still staring shocked at the napkin replied, "Apparently when he's drunk,"

"Hey, I told you I'm not drunk!" he defended. I looked him more closely and noticed that his eyes were more glazed over and glossy then usual and his demeanor was relaxing and comfortable, something that he doesn't usually feel in this situation.

I gasped, "Oh my god, Morgan I left him alone with you for a hald hour and you already got him drink!" I accused, amused.

"He was already drunk when you left him with me," Morgan repied.

"OK, I'm not drunk," he slurred, which made me and Morgan roll our eyes, "and the point is I got _Michele's_ phone number," he continued, pointing at it.

I picked up the napkin and frowned. I laid it on the table and let Morgan and Reid read the _306_ writtem on it in neat handwriting. Reid looked deflated and his posture sagged.

"You didn't get her phone number Reid," Morgan announced looking more and more excited. 

"Yeah, I know," Reid muttered looked away.

"Cheer up Reid, you got her room number," Reid head snapped up, a surprised look on his face and grabbed the napkin. "What are you going to do now pretty boy?"

"I'm gonna see you guys later," he said standing up and walking out before we could say anything.

Holy shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it this far into my terrible writing! also for reading this, you are such a champ.


End file.
